


You're Not

by britishbadwolf



Category: Niall Horan AU, Niall Horan Smut, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bad Boy Niall, Burning, Cutting, Drinking, F/M, Partying, Sex, Smut, bad boy n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbadwolf/pseuds/britishbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, Noah, and Elizabeth, trapped in a small town. All three suffocated by problems. Two hiding, one giving no fucks. What happens when one forgets everything and it just leaves the two? "And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made I wish that I could wake up with amnesia..." *NOT* 5sos related at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth stared into the toilet, wiping the vomit from her lips. With a sigh, she moved to lean up against the tub. Purging always seemed to take a lot out of her first thing in the morning. 

"Elizabeth! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Her mother's shrill voice came up the stairs. 

"'Alright!" Elizabeth yelled back to her mom. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. _Time for the mask. The happy mask. The 'nothing is wrong' mask. The perfect mask._ Elizabeth forced herself to smile until it looked natural. _Perfect._

"Elizabeth!" Her mother called again, a bite more impatient 

"Coming!" Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair and bound down the stairs. She walked through the kitchen and grabbed her lunch bag shoving it in her backpack. "Bye Mom!" 

She heard her mother calling for her as she shut the door but she didn't care. She didn't want to be late to school because that would ruin the facade, but she did not want to go there. This was her sixth school she was attending and frankly, Elizabeth was done with it all. 

Her father had been a Marine. They had moved around a lot and as she got older hadn't bothered making 'good' friends. This home, in Oregon, was permanent now that her father was dead. 

It had happened on his last deployment out to Afghanistan. He promised her that he would be safe, that he would be home. He wasn't going to be in the line of fire or in the roads. 

Her father broke everything single one of those promises. That's when her sicknesses took over.

It was two days before he was due to come home. Elizabeth and her mom were starting to prepare for him coming home, basic house cleaning, signs for him to read on his way home. 

The Cooper women were about to sit down for their meal with the doorbell rang-Elizabeth jumped up telling her mom she would get it. She opened the door and her face fell instantly when she saw two Marines on her porch, holding an envelope. They asked for her mother, "Mom?" Hesitancy colored her tone. Elizabeth felt her mom's presence behind her and moved to the side. 

"Mrs. Cooper, I'm Lieutenant Grady. I am sorry to inform you, but your husband was killed in action." Grady looked down for a moment, "Ma'am, he was one of the best. I am very sorry for your losses." The envelope some how had found it's way into her mom's shaky hands. 

"Thank you." Her mom spoke quietly before beginning to sob. She shut the door and slid down. Elizabeth began weeping as well, placing herself in her mother's arms. Shortly afterwards her mother uprooted them one last time to live in Oregon. Somewhere her family hadn't lived. Her mother spiraled into a depression, falling into alcoholism to drown out her feelings. That’s when Elizabeth began to pretend she was fine, trying to keep up ‘perfect’ for her mom and for the people on the outside. 

Her mother medicated with alcohol, Elizabeth with cutting and purging. Both she and her mother hid that well—but now her mom was sober and Elizabeth was still struggling. She couldn’t let her mom see that either-she was afraid that her mom could relapse and Elizabeth didn’t mind her sicknesses. She had to be strong when her dad first died, so why not now?

Elizabeth’s fingers toyed with the dog tag around her neck as she drove to her new school. It was relatively small and she would be noticed. She hated meeting people since her dad died. Or really, people in general. People got close, they pay attention. Elizabeth couldn’t afford to have people close to her. Look what happened when she did so with her father. Being perfect took a lot from her. A little piece of her died everyday she had to. But she would ruin the illusion and that wasn’t an option. Her eyes traveled around the unfamiliar buildings. With a sigh, Elizabeth got out of her car and made her way to the school, searching for her first class.

Her first class was history and she didn’t mind it much. The teacher seemed to be kind enough, but his voice was a monotone and could put someone to sleep. He had her introduce herself. The people around her introduced themselves to her and she smiled and made easy conversation with them. 

English was easy, but the teacher didn’t have her introduce herself and didn’t leave anytime for her to introduce herself to anyone. Not that she minded. During study hall, Elizabeth found a secluded corner and kept to herself. 

When math came, a girl by the name of Sarah introduced herself. Elizabeth didn’t mind her too much and could see a potential ‘friendship’ coming from her. Then came the worst class she could possibly have: Physical Education. Elizabeth was fit and loved playing sports-cheer being her sport that she had done until their move to Oregon. But, PE was different. This wasn’t for competition, this was to torture the students of the school-the ones who decided sports were not for them.   

There were plenty of nice people and she found herself easily forming to the mold that they seemed to have. But, no matter how nice and friendly they all were-Elizabeth couldn’t wait to get home. 

Elizabeth quickly walked to her car, trying to get away from the people. She had put up the act all day. Though she couldn't just escape people would notice and probably question it. 

As she was about to get into her car someone called her name. 

Elizabeth sighed to herself with a grimace. She fixed her 'perfect' grin and turned around to face the voice. It was Sarah from her math class. Her blonde curls were bouncing as she hurried to get to Elizabeth's car.

"Hey Sarah, how is it going?" Elizabeth put her backpack and binders in her car and turned her full attention to the girl. 

"Good. Happy that school has ended.” A grin took over Sarah's face and Elizabeth laughed softly. "Um, I was just wondering if you would like to possibly be study partners with me for math."

Elizabeth groaned internally. More human interaction. _Keep it up. Perfection is key in surviving._ "Yes, I would love to!" 

"Awesome! I meet with another person named Noah who is from a different period. Can I get your number?"

"Sounds great! And of course." Elizabeth rattled off her number and told her she really must be going. Sarah waved and Elizabeth sat in her car in silence for a moment. She allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts and would have stayed that way if her phone hadn't rang. The screen flashed 'Mother' and she answered it.

"Hey Mom."

"Liz are you on your way home?" Elizabeth grit her teeth, she hated when her mom called her that.

"Yeah, school just got out.  I was just about to leave when you called me."

"Oh. Ok. I won't be home for dinner, so you can make whatever." Elizabeth relaxed at her mother's words. _Don't have to be the perfect daughter for her. I don't have to eat. I can cut._

"'Kay."

"I love you Lizzie, see you later."

Elizabeth cringed at the pet name, "You too. Bye." She tossed her phone into the passenger seat and drove home. 

She kept up perfect just long enough to finish homework, unpack a bit more, and to leave her mother 'left overs' in the fridge. Elizabeth laid in her bed underneath the covers in fetal position. She let go of perfect. Her exhaustion from doing so set in. She couldn't feel anything. It was numb. Few tears escaped her eyes- _why? This tears mean nothing. They stand for nothing._ I _am nothing._ Elizabeth forced herself to sit up and reach into her bedside table. She felt the razor and carefully grabbed it. She stripped herself of her jeans and stared at the mixture of scars and scabs on her upper thighs. She picked at a couple scabs before looking at the razor in her hand. Her fingers danced along the blade's edge before holding it properly. Elizabeth shut her eyes and positioned the blade on her upper thigh. Her soft, scarred flesh easily opened underneath the blade. She watched the blood trail down her leg. Her fingers pressed into the open wound causing more pain. 

Elizabeth froze. _Pain._ She sighed. _I feel it. I feel it. I'm feeling it._ Relief flooded through her. She wasn't numb, she wasn't unfeeling. Her phone rang and she looked towards it, though made no move to answer it. She laid back down on the bed and pressed her thighs together. Elizabeth pulled up her covers, hiding beneath them. 

Sleep came upon her, though it was fitful and full of nightmares, it came none the less. 

***

The alarm screeched and Elizabeth jolted awake then groaned, falling back into the bed. Her legs had scabbed over while she slept and got slightly stuck together. Elizabeth forced her legs apart with a hiss. They started to bleed again, "Shit." She quickly went to her shower and started the water. She watched the blood swirl down the drain while she showered. 

As she stepped out of the shower, she stood before the mirror, naked. Her eyes raked over her body in the mirror. She could see the outline of her ribs. Her cheeks seemed to be sunken in, her thighs had that gap. Her long, wet brown hair hung around her face limply, her green eyes were lifeless. Elizabeth heard her mother calling her, she sighed and wrapped a towel around her, sensing a pattern starting

 

**Noah**

_I invited the new girl to study with us for math._ Noah read Sarah's text and was filled with frustration. Why couldn't Sarah get that he liked her and wanted to study with just Sarah, not this new girl.

_Awesome, when is our next study date then?;)_

_It's not a date, it's doing math homework. And I called her but she didn't answer._

Noah rolled his eyes at her clarification. 

_Well, then it's just you and me?_

_No. I will try and get a hold of her at school:)_ Noah groaned. 

_K, see you in a few_

Noah waited for her response but none came. He opened up his Bible to do some reading before school started. "Noah! Breakfast!" He heard his little sister calling him.

"'Kay Gracie, be down in a moment." He put all of his books and homework in his bag and ran down the stairs. 

His mom had breakfast on the table and he smiled at her as he sat down. His father was already at the table reading the paper.

"Honey, say the blessing." His mom touched his fathers hand. He smiled up at her and said of course. 

The heads were bowed, hands were joined, blessing spoke. Noah shoveled down his breakfast eager to get to school to meet with Sarah. 

"Noah, you're taking Gracie to school." Noah nodded as he walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

He grabbed his keys and called out to Gracie that he was leaving. 

Noah said goodbye to Grace as she left the car and sped off to the school. He parked and got out of the car in search of Sarah. 

He spotted her blonde curls across the parking lot talking to a girl with brown straight hair. _Probably the new girl._ He walked up to them and lazily draped an arm over her shoulders. _Friendly gesture, right?_ The new girl regarded him with her bright green eyes and a soft smile. Sarah slipped out beneath his arm.

"Noah, this is Elizabeth, she is new, just moved here from…" Sarah's brown eyes looked to Elizabeth for guidance.

With a soft laugh, "Everywhere. My dad was in the military. So, I've been a couple of different places." She smiled again. "Nice to meet you Noah." Elizabeth held out her hand. Noah shook her hand. 

"Well, I will see you two later. I have to get to history." She did a little wave and began to walk off, "Nice meeting you Noah." Elizabeth went to hurry off when a blue truck zoomed by and Noah pulled her back by her arm. "What the hell!?" Her eyes followed the truck and turned to Sarah's and Noah's.

"That's Niall. The school's hardest partier and failure." Noah snorted as he spoke and Sarah gave him a reproachful look. 

"He just has a lot of problems, but that doesn't mean he is a failure." Noah shrugged as Sarah spoke. 

Elizabeth nodded and smiled sadly, "Poor guy." Her eyes found Noah's, "Thank you." Then she set off again.

Sarah turned on him, " _What_ has gotten into you lately!?"

"What are you talking about?" Noah was confused.

"You keep putting your arm around me, keep saying 'study date' and you just completely bashed Niall. You're not usually like this!" Sarah kept her voice calm, but her eyes said otherwise.

"I dunno. I just-you're right I'm not usually like this. But you need to know. I like you, a lot." Shock colored her face.

"N-noah, I like you just as a friend. I'm sorry. I can't see you anything more than that." Her eyes looked to the ground. Noah nodded to himself and gulped.

"That's alright Sarah-I hope this doesn't mess anything up with us."

"Honestly? It's awkward for me. But I still want to be your friend."

"Well that's a step then." Noah smiled at her reassuringly. "When are we going to study?"

"Well Elizabeth said she was free whenever, so I made plans for us to meet on Thursday at the library." 

"Ok, Sarah, I'll see you later."

"Bye Noah, thanks for understanding." She smiled and walked off.

Noah walked to class disappointed. It hurt that he didn’t like her back and after liking someone for so long, it really was a painful experience. 

 

**Niall**

Niall laughed at the faces of the people he drove by. Honestly, he really didn't give any fucks about the driving rules.

Especially when it involved other people. He parked his truck but didn't get out. He started to smoke a fag, cracking his windows. just so. 

He was genuinely surprised with himself that he made it on time. But that didn't mean he was going to be going inside on time. 

Niall was going through his phone, his feet resting up on the dashboard of the truck. He was scrolling through text messages from this one bitch he was ending things with and she wasn't taking it too well. 

They had fucked a few times and she started wanting more, dates, something committed and she didn't and wouldn't want to give that to him. 

Fuck buddies? Yes. He loved sex.

Alcohol, drugs, and sex were the things that made him the happiest, in that order really. If he was under the influence, sex was that much better.  Being in a relationship required commitment and having a commitment was absolutely revolting and awful and a ridiculous idea. Relationships ended up failing and there was no point in tying yourself with one person… that's awful. Why would he do that to himself? 

The bell rang and he pulled the snap back low over his eyes, sinking lower into the seat of the truck. 

He folded his arms and played quiet music as he slowly drifted off for a bit. He couldn't be on time, why would he _ever_ do that?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii lovelies, thank you so much for reading this! Also, I will be updating Fridays! If you follow me on tumblr here: sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates! I hope y'all enjoyed it. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth**

            The history teacher was droning on about the Cold War and Elizabeth's mind wandered off. Noah had seemed cute enough, sweet as well. Not to mention he sort of saved her. _Please, you were a safe distance from the car anyways._ Then there was the dynamic of Sarah and Noah-Noah had put his arm around her, Sarah moved away from him… Maybe Elizabeth had a- _Stop. No you don't. You're father is dead, mother's a basket case. And have you_ seen _your legs lately? Also, if you went to dinner with him, you would just throw it all up anyways. Be logical Elizabeth._ Her perfect mask had cracked a bit.

            The cruel voice in her mind was right. If Noah liked _Sarah_ why in the hell would he like _her_? She was the farthest thing from it. _But remember, he sees the perfect you._ Elizabeth needed to reconstruct her 'perfect' and stop thinking about everything. She closed her eyes and forced herself to shut off her thoughts. _Perfect. Perfect._ The word seemed to go through her mind in rhythm with her heart beat.

            "Miss Cooper, you with us?" The class turned to look at her and she gave a sheepish smile.

            "Of course sir." He nodded and continued on with his lecture.

            The class ended and Elizabeth was in control again. She began to recognize more faces and smiles were more mandatory now then they were yesterday. She was thankful study hall had come around so she could be alone and not have to talk to anyone.

            As she settled herself at a secluded table someone else sat at her table. Elizabeth looked up, it was Noah. He smiled and waved at her and she nodded with a 'put-on' smile.

 _It’ll be all right. Remember, being perfect is making friends. The key isn’t to let them in._ Elizabeth began to work on her history homework when a note was slid her way. She raised her brow and looked to Noah as she picked it up. His dark hair was cut short and his blue eyes were bright. He nodded encouragingly. She smiled softly and opened it.

_Sarah and I are meeting at starbucks to do homework, you up for it?_

            Elizabeth looked up at him and picked up her pencil.

 _Sure. Time?_ She pushed it back to him and he answered quickly.

 _5:30pm_ Elizabeth nodded at him and he gestured for the note back. He scribbled something out and slid it back.

 _Here is my number in case something changes_ She looked at the number on the bottom and pulled out her phone to put in his number. Elizabeth shot him a quick text telling him it was she. He smiled up at her as he looked at his phone. She returned the smile and focused on her homework again. _Be careful Elizabeth. Don’t let anyone get close, they will see. You’ve spent all this time making this mask-don’t let it go._ She bit on her bottom lip, letting her hair block her face from Noah. _And he and Sarah have a thing. Don’t even think about it._

            The bell rang, signaling the end of study hall and she picked up her books quickly and made her way out of the library. Noah had caught up with her, “Which class do you have next?”

            “Math.” She smiled politely.

“You have that with Sarah right?” Noah turned slightly to her with a knowing glance.

            “Yeah, I do.” She gave him a curious glance. He nodded to himself.

            “Cool… Uh-I’ll see you later then.” Noah waved and walked off. She smiled in return and took a breath before walking into class. There were a couple minutes before class officially started and Elizabeth thought about her encounter with Noah. He made her feel nervous… _He can’t see your scars._ That _was_ part of it, but there was something else. Elizabeth wasn’t too sure, but she knew she didn’t want to think about it right now.

 

**Niall**

            He swaggered into class late, a single binder and pencil. His dark hair with the blonde ends flopping into eyes, his dull blue eyes looking bored. Niall slouched down in his desk, leg propped on the desk across from his.

            The teacher regarded him with a disgusted look.  “Late again Mr. Horan.”            

            Niall’s brow raised in her direction, a smirk gracing his features, “Looks that way Ms. P.” His accent was slight, but noticeable.

            Ms. Patterson’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, “That’s another detention.” She began to write out his detention slip and the class watched on.

            “That I won’t be attending.” Niall shrugged as he spoke nonchalantly. How he loved goading his teachers, not giving one rat’s ass about anything or anyone. It was easier that way actually-for him at least. Because, once you get close to someone-you rely on them and he learned a long time ago that he couldn’t rely on anyone.

            Ms. Patterson strode to Niall’ desk and put the slip on his desk, “I’ll see you there Niall.” She made her way to the front of the room. He watched her walk away and picked up the thin piece of paper. Niall held it up in front of him and studied it for a minute. A soft chuckle came from him as he read it. He ripped it in half, then again, and again. Ms. Patterson ignored him. Niall wasn’t having that.

            He stood up and sauntered to the front of the class to drop the tiny pieces of paper in the trashcan.

            Ms. Patterson paused in her writing on the board and turned to face him, “Out. _Now_.”

 _There we go._ “Of course Ms. Patterson, have a great day.” He winked at her and strolled out of the class. Niall wasn’t stopped by anyone as he made his way outside to his truck. He sat in the silence of his truck for a moment before lighting up a cigarette and finding the flask he kept in the glove box.

            _Turning out just like my old man._ He took a long drag out of his cigarette and a quick shot of whiskey. Niall glared into the clouds as he thought about his dad. The abusive, alcoholic, ass of a father. Ever since his mom left when he was seven, life had been hell.

            His mom had been a kind lady that didn’t take well to being tied down, a stay at home mom-the homemaker. Niall’ father had a view that women should stay home and she wanted to do so much more. Niall remembered the night his mom left. “Take care of your dad, Niall. I have to leave… I love you son, so much.” Niall begged her to take him with her, but all she did was smile sadly with tears in her eyes, and kiss his forehead. That’s when his dad started to drink heavily, the abuse began there. His father would go into drunken rages, smashing things and hitting Niall. He had begun to fail at school and was held back twice. That’s when the school began just trying to get him through. Sure, there had been questions, an investigation but Niall was asked to take care of his dad and he would. And did. Unless his dad hit him-he would hit back.

            Niall lit up another cigarette and took another swallow of whiskey. The bell rang, signaling the end of school and he watched the people file out. His eyes caught sight of Noah O’Brian-his doppelganger. He had been asked many times whether or not if they were related-they weren’t. Farthest thing from it. Noah was walking with a blonde and a brunette. The brunette didn’t look familiar to him. Niall ran his eyes up and down her body. _Nice ass and a good rack._ But she looked much too good for him-not willing to live a little.

 

**Noah**

            Noah walked with Sarah and Elizabeth to the parking lot. His friend John joined them and he introduced him to Elizabeth. He noticed how he was simply polite with her and paid attention to Sarah-who seemed to be returning the favor. Jealousy rose up in Noah and he became quiet.

            “The homework was just the odds, right?” He looked over to see Elizabeth’s green eyes scrutinizing him.

            “Yeah, well. Sort of. He wants us to do 1-90 odd, 90-100 all.”

            “Awesome.” She spoke flatly with a roll of the eyes and he smiled.

            “It’s not so bad.” Noah looked to her and she smiled back.

            “Besides, if you get stuck on any, we’re meeting at Starbucks tomorrow night!” Sarah spoke brightly and joined in on the conversation. Elizabeth smiled at her and nodded.

            “Noah are you going to be playing baseball this year?” John spoke to him and Elizabeth waved good bye to everyone.

            “Yeah, season is going to be great this year.” Noah spoke distractedly and watched Elizabeth walk off.

 

            Noah got home and set all of his books and binders on the table and Grace ran ahead to go to her room. “Mom, we’re home!”

            “’Kay sweetie, your guys’ snack is in the fridge.” His mom called out from her at home office.

            “Thanks mom!” Noah pulled out the plate of vegetables and ranch. He opened his book that he had to read for English and skimmed the first chapter when Grace and his mom came into the kitchen talking. He smiled up at his mom. She kissed his head and he pulled away whining, “Mom.”

            “Oh hush. How was school?” His mom began to marinate the steak that she had set  to thaw out.

            “Alright.” Noah shoved a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

            “Learn anything new?”

            “Nope.” His mom rolled her eyes.

            “What about you Grace?”

            “Well, today we learned how to distribute in math.” Grace was pouring herself a glass of water.

            “What did you think?” His mom turned to look at their daughter, knowing she struggled in math.

            “It seemed easy… But I may need Noah’s help.” Her big brown eyes looked to Noah.

            “Yeah, of course.” Noah answered with a shrug.

            “Thanks sweetie. Going to youth group tonight?” His mom was now wrapping up potatoes in tinfoil to stick in the oven.

            Noah sighed to himself. He loved youth group, but… He really only went to make his parents happy. He was raised in this faith and he loved it. However, his parents had it-wasn’t that enough? Noah felt like it was. He was a good person too, didn’t curse, didn’t party, drink nor smoke. He volunteered at a homeless shelter, went on mission trips… It would be all enough.  _Wouldn’t it?_  “Of course mom.” Noah smiled at her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Niall is alllll bad boy, just the way we like him, right?;) I hope you're all enjoying it. Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days. Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Friday my lovelies xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth was throwing up her dinner when she heard her phone go off. She wiped her face and rinsed her mouth. 

Noah had texted her. 

_Hey, you want to go to youth group tonight?_

She raised her brow and texted him back: _I’m not sure.._

His response was quick. _About what?_

Elizabeth sighed. _I dunno. What time is it tonight?_

_7-9, You down?_

_Remember Elizabeth, do what it takes to be perfect._ Her hands ran through her hair as she texted him back. _Okay, I’ll be there._

_Awesome!:) Do you want to carpool or drive yourself?_

She wouldn’t mind driving with him-she bit her lip. _Elizabeth, no._ She nodded to herself, _Thanks but I’ll just drive. Address?_

_See you later then:)_

Elizabeth didn’t respond and brushed her teeth, erasing all remnants of her earlier actions. She walked down the stairs and saw her mom sitting in the living room, watching her recorded soaps. She studied her mom for a moment. Elizabeth couldn’t help but noticed her mom looked sallow and thin, her beautiful brown waves limp and dead. There seemed to be no color in her face. Worry filled Elizabeth. She would make sure her mom would eat and had her soaps, but couldn’t help her when it came to her depression. Though her mother put the pressure on her to be perfect and didn’t like her-even if she didn’t know it-she couldn’t help but worry about her mom. What would her dad of done? _Keep that in mind, what would have dad done?_

“Mom…?”

“Hmm?” Her mom didn’t look away from the television. 

“I’m going to go to church tonight.” 

That broke her mom out of the trance of the television. “That sounds nice.” Her mom looked at her with a soft smile. 

“I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Perfect Lizzie.” Her mom’s attention was back on her show as she spoke. 

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and nodded. Her eyes flitted to the clock before she went back to her room. _5:30-still have time to cut…_ She bounded back to her room and shut the door. 

The music was turned up and she went to the bathroom. Elizabeth held her shaving razor at her hips. She bit on her lip. Her breathing hitched in her throat. Her heart thudded. _One beat. Two beat. Three beat._ Her eyes watched herself in the mirror. Elizabeth pressed the razor into her hip and pulled across quickly. Once. Twice. Three times. _The other hip._ To let this go, to feel this release-it was blissful. While wearing ‘perfect’ she shoved everything away. Into a nice little box, one that isn’t touched. One that is filled with memories of her dad, her mom going in her downward spiral… She cut her other hip deeply. Blood ran down both of her skinny legs. Elizabeth dipped her fingers in the warm blood. She felt and watched life run out of her cuts. Her hands shook slightly and she took a deep breath. She wiped up the blood and put band-aids on-hopefully to stop the bleeding before she went to youth group. 

 

The bleeding had stopped, but she had to changed her jeans and put on new band-aids. Her hair had been brushed, make up touched up, she practiced smiling and grabbed her car keys. 

“’Kay mom. I’m leaving.”

 

Elizabeth pulled into the church parking lot and saw Noah and Sarah talking. They both smiled and waved.

Elizabeth greeted Sarah with a hug and exchanging a few words about homework. “So… Are we going to head in?” Elizabeth looked at Sarah as she spoke.

“Yeah, we are just waiting for Harry.” Elizabeth didn’t miss the shift in her eyes when she brought up Harry.

Elizabeth’s eyes shifted to Noah, “Hey Noah.” She smiled softly at him. _Friendly gesture. Remember, perfect. Being friends is apart of being perfect._

“Hey.” He smiled at her and her stomach flipped a bit. He had a cute smile. His short brown hair was a little messy and his blue eyes weren’t as bright as they were earlier. 

**Noah**

Noah smiled at Elizabeth as she asked how he was doing. They exchanged a few more words and his eyes shifted to the parking lot. 

He was still feeling jealous about Sarah liking Harry. What was it that he didn’t have that this other guy did? What was the difference? They both played baseball and they both went to church. _Well…_ No. _THAT is a difference._  

The thoughts infiltrated his mind at a rapid pace. Images pasted themselves in his vision; a flush worked its way down from his cheeks down his neck. Noah’s breathing hitched and he bit his lip. 

His hand ran through his hair nervously. _Stop it. Stop it. Not at church._ He cleared his throat and forced a smile at the girls, who were completely oblivious but felt as if they were staring at him—as if they knew. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He tried to walk off at a normal pace, but he just wanted to run. 

Noah walked into the bathroom, his breathing coming in short rapid breaths. His chest seized for a moment. _A panic attack._ He went into a stall and leaned his head in-between his knees. He took a few deep breaths. 

The guilt that seized him was great. Noah tried to not think about it. Not think about those images, that seemed to be forever seared in his mind.

Noah pulled at his hair in frustration, trying to shut those pornographic images out of his mind. Someone entered the bathroom as well and he flushed the toilet and walked out. It was Harry. 

He rushed a greeting with Harry trying to get out of the bathroom as soon as possible. _Dammit Noah._  

As he hurried out he ran into another body. 

“Ow.” Elizabeth’s voice reached his ear and his flush deepened. 

“I’m so sorry.” His hands came to rest over her arms, steadying her. Her green eyes found his and he never truly realized how pretty she was. Granted, he thought she was cute, but this was different. _Maybe it was because where your mind at was earlier…_  

“It’s no problem.” She smiled brightly and took a tentative step away. “Are you coming in right now?” Elizabeth gestured to the sanctuary with her thumb.

“I-uh.” Noah swallowed heavily, “Yeah.” Another bright smile from Elizabeth and he couldn’t help but return the gesture, motioning for her to take the lead.

 

Noah went to his room and flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. His arm went over his eyes. Tonight’s message was on lying and guilt and what that brought to the Holy Spirit. How it was drew you further away from God, how satan took advantage of that to keep you from Him. 

He and Elizabeth sat through the service next to each other and he couldn’t help but notice her fidget through the message. _It was her first time though, that could have something to do with it…_

There was a soft knock at his door and he sat up as the door opened. Grace stood there with her algebra book, “Could you possibly help me on a few problems?” 

“Of course, come here.” Noah went to his desk and Grace pulled up a chair. _The later I stay up the better because than I—_ No. He didn’t want to think about it. 

The next hour with Grace was filled with factoring and working with polynomials. She had seemed to have a grip on the concept by the end of the night. 

The rest of the hours, the one leading to the wee hours of the morning, seem to go by slowly. Noah finished his homework, got his stuff ready for the next day, played some Call of Duty but it still wasn’t enough to make the time go by more quickly. 

 _Finally_ he heard the family’s grandfather clock go off twice. He was sure that everyone was asleep, that there would be no chance of being caught. 

Noah locked his door and went to his desk. He logged on and plugged in his headphones, double and triple checking that they were plugged all the way in. He is very still and very quiet for a moment, one last check. He puts his ear buds in his ears and opens an incognito tab. He types in the web URL and turns up the volume. 

**Niall**

His phone buzzed with details of a party that was happening that night. He decided on skipping but not going home. He went down to the lake for a bit, just to be away from everyone. His dad, people from school, hell, even try to get out of his own head for a bit. 

He parked his truck somewhere in the back of the woods, near the lake. He sat in the bed of his pick up, sipping off of his flask, looking out on the lake. How in the world did he end up here?

As a child, he was happy, loved, and enjoyed his time but his mum… He shook his head and took a long pull from his flask. 

Both parents were Irish, and he picked up their accent when he was still young, however that was no excuse for how often they argued. His mum had left right after one of the larger fights and never looked back. 

Niall wanted to go find her some days, but couldn't be arsed to do so. Who leaves their own family and leaves their son to a man who winds up an abusive alcoholic?

He shook his head, enough life thinking for one day. Niall got up and wobbled slightly before getting in his truck and driving to the party. 

Once he arrived, he saw the one chick who was still after his dick and he ducked into a room. He saw everyone taking hits off of a bong and he smirked, "Oi, can I get in on that?" 

They nod. He sits down and takes a large hit. He holds his breath for awhile before slowly letting out the smoke. 

Niall leans back and lets the high take over him, enjoying the feeling of floating. After a bit, he gets up and goes to the kitchen and finds a bottle of whiskey and sits on the couch, sipping off of it until it's gone. 

He couldn't feel anymore. And that's what he loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope y'all liked it! Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days. Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Monday my lovelies xx  
> [Just to clarify with Noah, since he IS raised in a religious home watching porn is seen as a HUGE deal in his family thus that's why he is freaking out over it.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Niall**

Niall tried the key again and finally got it. He walked into the shit-hole he called home and took in his father’s drunken figure, passed out on the couch. The loud snores ensured that he was alive, the light was on, and the television roaring. Beer cans were scattered about the living room and covered all of the tables. 

He tripped over his father’s discarded work boots, he cursed loudly and kicked the boots out of the way. Niall flipped on the light to the kitchen and there were even more beer cans with the occasional liquor bottle. 

After stumbling to the refrigerator, he blindly searched the freezer for a microwavable dinner. He ripped the packaging from it, tearing off the plastic, spilling the corn in the process. Niall shrugged and put the tray in the microwave, slamming it shut. 

The sound of his father snoring falters and he froze. Then he thought about it, _let the bastard wake up._ He punched in the buttons on the microwave and it hummed as it heated the food. 

“Dammit! Can’t I just get some fucking sleep?” His father’s sleepy, angry voice carried into the kitchen. Niall heart skipped a few beats, his muscles coiled and tensed. He heard the heave of his father getting up from the couch. The sound of cans scattering filled Niall’ ear. His breathing quickens and his hands ball into fists. 

He may be drunk but the adrenaline going through him made him be more alert of what his father may or may not do. The heavy footsteps of his dad thudded hard against the floor, Niall heard something crash in the hallway. But he dare not go see what it was. 

His father entered the kitchen with a glare, “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Niall took a deep breath, _I am not eight anymore._ “I’m making food, what else do you think?” He threw his hands up as if it was obvious. 

“Not while I’m sleeping you’re not.” Niall took in his dad’s disheveled appearance. From his wrinkly plaid work shirt, straining slightly over his beer bulge, to his redden face with blood shot eyes and balding head. _Sorry for excuse for a man AND a father._

His dad shoved past Niall and unplugged the microwave.

“What the hell I was heating that up!” Niall shoved his dad out of the way and plugged it back in. 

He felt a fist smash into his back. Pain shot down his back and he turned around. “Don’t hit me.”

“Tell me that again.” His dad looked at him with glazed, but challenging eyes. 

“I _said._ Don’t. Hit. Me.” Niall enunciated each word slowly. 

Niall barely has time to move out of the way as his dad’s fist flies at him. “You ungrateful little prick.” He pushes his dad away from him, but he comes back swinging. 

His arms go up to protect his head as his dad starts to hit on him. “Fucking enough!” Niall fists begin to hit back, but his punches are cleaner than his fathers. He lands a few good ones on his dad before shoving him away with all of his might, his father stumble backs and falls. 

“I’m going to fucking bed, I’m not hungry anymore.” Niall stalks off to his room and slams the door, locking it. He falls into bed, still fuming. It was only a matter of time before sleep overcame him. 

 

Niall woke up to his alarm blaring. He groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow. His head pounded in rhythm with his heart, the lights seemed too bright, head too heavy. There is a sour taste in the back of his throat and he was ridiculously thirsty. _Fuck that shit, I ain’t going to school right now._  

 

**Elizabeth**

“No!” Elizabeth jolted awake, “Crap!” There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized the time on the clock—her alarm didn’t go off for school and her mom didn’t wake her up. She rolled out of her bed and ran to her bathroom. 

Her morning routine was doubled, shower skipped, scalp raw from tearing the brush through her hair, almost poked her eye out with her mascara wand. Perfect girls weren’t late and that was that. 

She didn't bother with pretending to eat breakfast or to make a lunch. She had already missed her first two classes. 

Elizabeth took one last quick glance in the mirror. Her make up seemed perfect, clothes fit well and put together nicely. The only thing that ruined the image was she was late. She ran out of the house, keys in hand. 

Normally she was against speeding but today called for it. _Already broke the illusion... No harm from going over the speed limit now._

Her eyes scanned the parking lot as she pulled into the school, there was almost no parking. But at last second she sees a spot next to a blue truck- _the_ blue truck that almost ran her over. Elizabeth grinds her teeth and parks next to it. And the asshole was sitting in his truck! Niall looked over to her and a lazy smile comes to his lips. She refused to make eye contact with him. The similarities between he and Noah were astonishing, Niall just looked older and a bit rougher. 

Elizabeth got out of her car and walked to her trunk to get her schoolbooks and backpack. She heard the door of the truck open and close. 

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before... I'm Niall." She saw Niall lean against his truck. 

 _Perfect remember, perfect_. "Um, yeah I just moved here. Elizabeth." Elizabeth gave him her most practiced smile. 

"Well I think you're hot." Niall moved to stand against her car. "I think you should let me take you out."

"That's very kind but no thanks." Elizabeth bent over to pick up a binder that had slid to the back. 

"Come on, why not? With an ass like yours-" She felt his hand slap then grab her butt. She straightened immediately and took a step away. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A flush worked its way up to her cheeks. Her already crumbling perfect image fell away completely- no guy is allowed to touch her like that. 

Niall chuckled, "I think I'm Niall and I'm sure I want to take you out and then take you to bed." 

Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed. 

She was done. 

Done with the morning, done with Niall being a douche bag, and done with being perfect, "Well _Niall_ ," she did her best to sneer his name, " You can go fuck yourself because that's not happening. And it will _never_ happen." She slammed her trunk shut. _I'm not going to try and be perfect today_. 

His hand found her wrist as she tried to make her way to her drivers seat. He pulled her close to him and pivoted so she was pressed against her car with his body over hers. "What did you just say to me?" His hot breath hit her face. 

Elizabeth's eyes grew round, her stomach churned as fear took root in her stomach. Her legs trembled slightly and she took a deep breath. _Why am I afraid? I've dealt with worse_. She raised her brow and twisted her wrist until it was out of his grip, "I said, go _fuck_ yourself-need me to spell it out for you?”

He glared at her and then laughed for a moment. "I'll get you one of these days Liz and you won’t expect it." 

 _What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?_ Elizabeth tried her best to shove him off of her and he simply pulled her closer, smashing his lips to hers. 

She brought her knee up into his groan. "Get the hell off of me." 

He doubled over and cried in pain and she moved away from him. 

Elizabeth pulled out of her spot carefully and sped away, leaving Niall in pain. 

She couldn't help the tears racing down her cheeks. _Crying is for the weak. Stop it._

Elizabeth didn't want to go home so, after calling her mother telling her she wasn't feeling well and drove to a park. She didn't get out of the car. She just sat there, letting cloudy sky close her in. Elizabeth was listening to loud music, heavy in the screaming and strong in the base, when a black car pulled into the parking lot. 

Her eyes shifted to the clock and according to the time, school had let out already. She glanced to the car next to her and saw Noah. 

 

**Noah**

Noah banged his hands on the steering wheel of his car. His whole day was crap.

He didn't do as well as he wanted to on a test he studied hard for, his teacher assigned another essay on top of one which he hasn't started, no sleep, and Harry asked Sarah out. And, she said yes. 

He didn't wait for anyone when the bell rang. He just needed to get out. To go. Noah knew where he was going to go before he even got behind the wheel. There was a park that he would go to, to clear his mind and be alone. He'd come it a few times before. 

Noah had barely registered the other car in the parking lot. He parked a ways down from the car. He could hear faint music coming from it but he didn't look over. 

There was a soft tap in his passenger window and he jumped. He looked over and saw that it was Elizabeth. He didn't see her at school all day and was a little surprised. 

Noah motioned for her to get in. There was the initial greeting and an easy silence filled his car. 

He took a breath, "Rough day?"

"You can say that. Yourself?"

"Same. Same."  Noah glanced at her and watched her wring her hands. She chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes looked far away. Her eyes came to his. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Noah shrugged and looked away. “Want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine.” She turned towards him and gave him a smile. _Looks a bit fake to me._

“If you say so.” He sighed. 

“What about you?”

“I’m fine.” Noah teased before slumping his shoulders a bit. “Not really. Its just stress.” Elizabeth nodded knowingly. 

“I know how that can be.” Elizabeth spoke softly. 

 _You don’t have to keep a secret like my, dark, dirty one._ Stop. Noah shook his head. “Want to go on the swings?” 

Elizabeth was already opening the door, “Why not? We _are_ at a park.” 

They walked near each other, not saying anything. When they got to the swings, Noah finally said something, “Bet you I could go higher.”

“Are we in elementary school?” Her green eyes staring into his, brow raised. 

“I mean, if you’re chicken…” Noah trailed off not taking his eyes off of her. The sun had come out for just a moment, highlighting Elizabeth’s brown hair. 

“I’m _not._ ”

“Prove it.” 

Elizabeth groaned before starting to swing, pumping her legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope y'all liked it! I feel so bad for Niall in this:( Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days. Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Friday my lovelies xx


	5. Chapter 5

**_Elizabeth_ **

 She can’t help but actually enjoy herself with the swing race with Noah. 

“You only won because you had a head start!” Elizabeth defended. 

“Oh come on! I gave you _plenty_ of time to catch up!” Noah’s voice carried as he swung past her. 

With a roll of her eyes, she stopped pumping her legs, causing herself to slow down. 

“Giving up so quickly?” He chuckled, dragging his feet in the bark. Elizabeth just gave him a look and he winked. She looked away, a faint flush working its way up to her cheeks. “Teasing Liz.”

She _hated_ that nickname, “Please don’t call me that.” Elizabeth tried to make her tone sweet but had a hard time doing so. Only her dad called her that and he wasn’t around to do so, so no one else could either.

Noah glanced curiously at her, “Sorry.” She nodded. 

They had both come to a full stop and Elizabeth did her best to ignore Noah gazing at her. Finally, with a sigh, she met his eyes, a shy smile ghosting her lips. 

“Elizabeth, can I tell you something?”

Her heart skittered and her breathing hitched—she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Not at all. With the way he was looking at her, the way the sun bathed them in warmth, no. She didn’t want to hear what he had to say. 

“I actually have to go. My mom is expecting me any moment.” Elizabeth put on her perfect smile, standing up smoothing her hair. 

“Well, I’ll walk you to your car.” Noah smiled and gestured for her to take lead. She didn’t need his help to walk to her car. _He’s being a gentleman._ A soft, saner voice, reminded her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth they reached her car and Noah lingered. 

“Well… I must be off.” She spoke awkwardly and Noah ran his hand through his hair. 

“Wait. I need to tell you that I think you’re beautiful.” Noah spoke quickly, his cheeks turned a bit pink but that was nothing compared to the deep red she turned. 

“Um. T-thanks. I’ve really got to go.” Elizabeth didn’t dare look at him and she got into her car. She gave him a tight smile and drove off, leaving Noah in the parking lot. 

Part of her wanted to be happy, to accept his compliment, to let herself analyze it and take here where it may. But the bigger part of her knew that he was lying. Her, beautiful? Right. Noah obviously didn’t know he was looking at something quite large and ugly. Where was the beauty in her? There wasn’t. Take off her pants and you’d see the scars not to mention the fat building underneath her skin. Take off her shirt, you’d see a bulge. Noah was blind. 

 

Her mother wasn’t home yet and she set to making dinner, simply spaghetti and meatballs. Elizabeth didn’t like cooking but if she didn’t her mom wouldn’t eat. She had to take care of her mom, her dad wasn’t around to do so anymore and her mother clearly wasn’t capable. 

Elizabeth stared at the gas flame as she filled the pot with water. She’d never burn herself before, only resorted to razors and other sharp tools. Also, she tried to keep the harm to her legs so people couldn’t see it—it would break the illusion if they could. Her eyes stayed on the blue flame and she pushed back her sleeves. With a deep breath she held each of her wrists over the fire and slowly lowered them down. 

The first thing she smelt was burnt hair then the grotesque scent of her skin. There was a slight sizzle and she pulled her arms back quickly, looking at the burns. They would have an easy cover story, putting the pot to boil and she got too close to the flames. The pain was a dull throb but she didn’t notice. All that matter was the she felt.

She stared long at the burns and very delicately touched one. A soft hiss came from her but it felt good. It felt… relieving. 

Elizabeth heard the front door unlocked and she snapped out of it, hurrying to put the pot on the open flame. 

“Hey mom!” 

“Hello honey, how was school?”

“Remember I didn’t go? Wasn’t feeling well.” Elizabeth sighed internally—of course her mom didn’t remember her telling her she wasn’t feeling well. Her mother barely focused on anything. She was just scraping by with her job along with abandoning her motherly duties. 

“Oh right.” Her mom walked into the kitchen, “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.” Elizabeth looked to her mom. 

“Sounds wonderful Lizzy.” Her mom set her stuff on the kitchen table and wandered towards the living room, not once looking towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth gritted her teeth at the wretched nickname.

 

Her mom did notice the burns, but as expected the cover story easily took care of that. Elizabeth retreated to her room and her mother to the Soaps. Her mom’s way of escape.

Turning on her cheery, pop music, she locked herself in her bathroom. She put her hair into a ponytail and knelt before the porcelain.  With a deep breath she shoved her fingers down the back of her throat. Elizabeth welcomed the familiar feeling of her food and acid coming and with one more hard push of the fingers, vomit took over her senses. The smell, sight, taste, sound of it. Her retching made her feel better, granted the taste was terrible as was the smell but the simple act of ridding her body of the fattening food made her feel victorious. _She_ had control and no one else did. 

Elizabeth leaned back and wiped her face. She flushed the toilet without a second look and rinsed her mouth. 

She changed into her pajamas and double-checking that her alarm was set and laid in bed. Throwing up exhausted her and sleep found her quickly.

**_Noah_ **

He watched Elizabeth drive off and he felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t have said anything. But he couldn’t help it. Elizabeth _was_ pretty and he couldn’t deny his attraction to her. Noah thought it was the right moment to say so but apparently not. Did he screw things up with Elizabeth as well?

 Maybe he shouldn’t of let her walk in front of him… But how could he resist watching her walk. The way her hips swayed, the way her butt flexed with each step, those long legs—he can only imagine that they would be silky softy underneath his hands. The whole time they spent together he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair, to have her naked skin pressed up against his. 

 _Stop it._ Noah scolded himself, but it was too late. The thought of him and Elizabeth in bed together was at the front of his mind. His mind filtered through all of the different porn videos he had seen—picking out ones that looked similar to Elizabeth and letting them play out in his mind. 

He sat in his car, letting the blood rush where it may, just lost in the thoughts, sensual sounds, and the images. His phone rang, causing him to pull his mind out of it. Noah fumbles around searching for his phone, blood going to face and before he answers he clears his throat. “Hello?”

“Noah, did you forget about Grace or…?” His dad is on the phone. _Grace_  

“Crap! Yeah, sorry. I’m going right now.”

“She’s been there for an hour son—her coach called me.” His dad’s tone is disapproving and Noah’s stomach formed a knot. 

“Going right now. Talk to you later.” He hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, speeding out of the parking lot, Elizabeth forgotten for the moment. 

 

 

Grace ignored him in the car on the way home because she was mad, no matter how many times he apologized. 

They walked through front door and she shot him one last glare before storming off to her room. Noah sighed and made his way to his room. 

“Noah!” His mom’s voice rang out from the home office and he ditched his books on the couch. 

“Yeah?” He poked his head into the office and his mom’s arms were folded. 

“What happened?”

“I went out and forgot.” Noah knew better than to play dumb.

“You ‘forgot’ about your sister?” His mom glared at him. 

“Well… I mean—“

“No excuses Noah. Your sister is only in middle school.” She interrupted.

“Mom, just—“ Noah began.

“Your father had to _call you_.”

“I know—“ He kept trying to explain himself—what was the point though?

“Just—don’t forget again, alright?” His mom had a clipped tone and she turned away from him, facing her computer again. 

Noah ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah.” With that he stalked off to his room. 

**_Niall_ **

Niall had left class early—simply was too boring. What was the point anyways? The system was merely pushing him through, not wanting to deal with him anymore. Why hadn’t he dropped out yet? His thoughts drifted to his mum, she would want him to finish. _Why? She walked out on you anyways Ni-boy._ He ground his teeth together. His mum loved him. She did. She just… couldn’t deal with his father, but who could blame her?

His fist hit the locker, if his father wasn’t such a prick she would still probably be around. Niall pulled his hand and examined his now red knuckles. He glanced around and saw a girl down the hallway and he raised his brow at her when he realized she was staring. 

“Sorry.” She whispered and tried to walk past him. 

Niall’s eyes took in her appearance and her assets quickly. Curvy, blonde, short, short skirt, low cut top. He caught her by her wrist, _why not?_

“Hi.” He smiled. 

The girl blushed and Niall’s smile turned into a smirk. 

“Hey.” Her voice was shy. 

“I’m Niall.” 

“Alison.” 

“You’re hot.” Niall spoke slowly, his eyes slowly traveling up and down her body.

Alison turned an even deeper red, “Not too bad yourself.” She mimicked his earlier actions of moving her eyes up and down his body. 

Niall liked this girl, she was hot and she liked to play along. She began to fiddle with her hall pass.

“Wanna get out of here?” He leaned closer to Alison and her brown eyes rested on his. 

“Already am in trouble, so I can’t… but are you going to Liam’s party tomorrow night?” She had a look of slight hope.

He shrugged, “We’ll see.” The look left her face and she nodded. 

“Well, you’ll know where to find me.” Alison gave him a flirty look and strutted away from him. 

Niall’s eyes didn’t leave her as he watched her walk away. He had already made the decision—he was going to attend the party and he was going to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope y'all liked it! Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days. Goodness, I love bad boy Niall. And I KNOW he isn't in it enough now, just let the fluff grow into the storyline. Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Monday my lovelies xx


	6. Chapter 6

**_Niall_ **

His father was long since passed out as Niall left his house. It was late enough that he knew that the party was going to be in full swing and his father wouldn’t wake up either. Not that he cared. 

Niall walked into the party and he smelt the fags, weed, and stench of stale beer. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. His eyes scanned the various groups of peoples and couples. His eyes finally rested on Alison. She looked sexy as hell, short denim shorts with a top that didn’t cover her stomach and was low. She seemed to be well on her way to being completely smashed. 

Acting as if he didn’t see her, he chatted up another girl standing near him. He wasn’t paying particular attention to what the ugly hoe was saying, he was simply waiting for Alison. 

Timid fingers tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see a grinning Alison. “Hey Niall.”  Her voice was higher pitched than the last time they spoke, confirming that she was quite intoxicated. 

“Hey baby.” His arm came tight around her and held her close. She smiled up at him. He brought his head down to hers and pressed a soft kiss to her lips only pulling away enough to see her pout. With a wicked grin he captured her mouth with his in a forceful, hard kiss. Her hands knotted in his hair and he pressed closer. 

Alison pulled away, “Want to get out of here?” Her pupils were dilated and her breathing was heavy. 

Niall nodded and grabbed her hand. 

He lead her up the stairs, glancing back at her every so often with a smirk. Alison looked shy but he had a feeling that she was crazy in bed.

Niall locked the bedroom door behind them. Alison smiled at him, and she put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him down onto the bed.  He lay beneath her as she straddled his hips. Her hands off her shirt. 

His eyes stayed glued to her chest and his hands moved to grip her tits. "Shit… these are huge." 

Her eyes stayed on him, "Yeah?" 

"Mhm." He squeezed tightly. 

"That feels so good." She whimpered. "Let me make you feel good." Her fingers unbutton his jeans hastily and her hand found his dick quickly. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Niall and she smirked. 

She shifted lower and spit in her hand to add lubricant  before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his hardening dick. 

Niall arched slightly but took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. 

"Does this feel good?" Her voice rang out softly, her hand pumping harder. 

"Yeah." Niall gasped out.  

"Then this will feel amazing." She leaned down and took him into her mouth. 

Her movements were slow and her tongue teased his dick as she moved up and down his dick. 

"Oh fuck." Niall murmured, his hands pulling at her hair. 

"I think you're hard enough." Alison giggled. She pushed her hair out of her face and straddled him again. She reached into her pocket and held up a condom, "Let me." She ripped open the packaging and rolled the condom onto him. 

His lust heavy eyes watched her closely. He liked her doing the work and taking charge but that was soon to change. 

Her hand went behind her back and undid her bra. Her bra slowly fell away and Niall's hands immediately went back to her tits, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples causing them to harden. 

She sighed as he massaged her chest, after a moment she undid her own small shorts and pushed them off and positioned herself over him. 

Her eyes stayed on his as she slowly slid down onto him. She whimpered as she did so and Niall moaned quietly. 

Alison wasted no time before she started to move up and down on him. Her whimpers turning into moans, " _Fuck_ you're so big Niall."

He moans softly before pushing her off of me. He lays her beneath me and spread her legs widely. He enters her slowly and moves in and out of her. 

"Oh god! Fuck me! Harder." She moaned out. 

With that, he started to drive into her, the tightness and wetness of her were driving him to go harder, moaning loudly as he went. 

She started to scream out in pleasure, loving the feeling of him. He was so big and his fingers massaged her clit perfectly. She began to cum, screaming his name out. 

Niall felt her tighten around him and he moaned out. He was growing closer and she leaned forward slightly and started to massage his balls lightly. 

That drew him over the edge and he came moaning, slowly his movements stop and pull out. He laid down on the bed. 

Alison laid there for a bit, breathing heavily before sprawling herself on the bed, her fee on his chest. Her hair fanned out and Niall’s hands were behind his head. The music was still loud, there was the occasional whiff of weed, telling them the party was still in full swing.

“That was really good.” She spoke breathlessly. 

“I aim to please.” Niall did his best to shrug. 

“Mmm.” Alison pressed closer, arms coming around his waist. 

Niall didn’t move. He wasn’t into snuggling after sex, he usually just waited for the girl to fall asleep and he would bail. Then come Monday, ignore them as if nothing had even happened. 

“Niall?” Alison’s sleepy voice rang out into the quiet room. 

“Yeah?”

“Could we—could we do this again?” Her voice was shy and Niall held completely still. 

“Um—“

“You don’t need to tell me now. But, truth is, you’re totally hot and kind of great in bed.” Alison’s fingers traced patterns into his chest. 

Niall nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. Did he even want a relationship? _Who said anything about getting into a relationship?_ The term ‘fuck buddy’ came to mind. He could use a good fuck buddy if he was honest with himself. Niall got laid, but to have someone that wanted to one hundred percent do it all the time too? Why the fuck not? 

“We’ll see.” His hand rest hesitantly over her back and Alison sighed. 

**_Elizabeth_ **

She didn’t leave her house over the weekend, spending a majority of it holed up in her room. Not bothering to do anything but school work and house work. Whenever she thought about school, her stomach tied itself into knots. Noah would be there and she ran away from him. 

Elizabeth wished she wasn’t so ugly or so fat or covered in scars, because then she actually might go for him. Why would someone like Noah, that was so entirely perfect, want someone like _her_ that was disgustingly broken?

She chewed on her lip as she thought about it—the more she wanted to pretend to be sick so she wouldn’t have to go to school. 

But that wasn’t perfect. 

 

 

Elizabeth waited until the very last moment to get to school. Noah was nowhere in sight until she got to her locker. He was leaning up against it and she debated even stopping there. _Need your damned math book._  

“Elizabeth!” His blue eyes pierced her, “I am—“

“Noah, it’s fine.” She stood next to him, opening her locker. 

“No, it’s not. You ran away! I’m sorry if I came onto you too quickly or was too forward…”

Her locker wasn’t opening and Elizabeth growled softly before hitting her locker lightly. Noah’s eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist softly, “Let me.”

She jumped and yelped as he grabbed her wrists, "Ow!" But even the pain caused her throat go to her throat. 

"I-I'm sorry." He finally looked at his wrists, "What happened?"

"Burned myself making dinner last night." She murmured. 

Noah nodded, "Sounds painful."

"Yeah." Elizabeth nodded. 

He took her hand again and glanced at her wrist, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth nodded again, not being able to answer. 

"Let me open your locker Elizabeth." He said quietly.

She pulled her wrist from his grip and stuttered out her locker combination.

He opened it and grinned. Noah looked at her, “Elizabeth—“

“I said it was fine.” She pulled her text book to her chest and shut the locker giving him a practiced smile. 

“If its fine then—will you go to dinner with me?” His eyes looked nervous, his hands played with a piece of paper that was coming out of his binder.

**_Noah_ **

My stomach is churning while I wait for her response. I keep fiddling with the piece of paper. 

"Noah, I-" Elizabeth started to answer, but the bell interrupted her answer. "I got to go. Thanks for opening my locker." She mumbled the last part and left before he could even stop her. 

He looked down at the ground and rested against the lockers for a moment. He felt the feeling of rejection all over again. 

He was sure this time that it was going to work out all right. Elizabeth seemed to give off all the right signs. And he thought he was doing the right thing. 

Class was in session and he forced himself to go to class, getting through the rest of the day. He forced himself to avoid Elizabeth, waiting for an extra ten minutes before going out to his car. 

He was shocked to see Elizabeth there waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope y'all liked it! Now that Niall has his fuck buddy, he will be much more relevant. Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days. Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Friday my lovelies xx


	7. Chapter 7

**_Elizabeth_ **

She didn't know exactly why she decided on going back and telling Noah yes, maybe it was the dejection in his eyes… Maybe it was because she was just trying to fit into her "perfect" mold… She wasn't terribly sure, but she was sure that she was going to tell him yes. 

Yes, she would throw up the dinner he bought her, yes she would be forced to wear long sleeves and a long dress, and she was saying yes to being perfect, Noah would make the perfect boyfriend. 

Noah seemed to be surprised when he walked up, but she couldn't say that she blamed him either. She ran off, obviously shocked and most likely scared. 

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, hi Noah." She grinned her fake smile before taking a breath, "It was really rude of me to run away…"

Noah nodded, "Oh, it's all right, don't worry about-"

"Yes, Noah, I would love to go to dinner with you." She interrupted him with a soft smile-one that was surprisingly genuine. 

"R-Really?" His eyes widening. 

She nodded slightly, "Yeah, tomorrow night, correct?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow." He smiled at her. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sounds perfect." She gave him a little wave and walked towards her car. 

Her heart in the meantime was pounding with nerves and her brain was verbally assaulting her. _You're not good enough, you're much too fat, you're wasting his money, he'll ask too many questions about your scars._ She drove home, turning up the music as loud as she could, trying to drown out all of these cruel thoughts. 

 

**_Noah_ **

Sarah and Harry came up to him as he was putting his books in his trunk, extremely happy. 

"Noah?" Sarah's soft voice pulled Noah from his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" He straightens and turns around and faced her.

She held Harry's hand more tightly, "I don't think we can do one on one study groups anymore."

"Okay." Noah shrugged and shut his trunk. "I'll see you later." He started towards the front of his car.

"J-just okay?" She was confused, she knew that Noah really liked her. 

"Yeah, fine, Harry can come to our study groups and Elizabeth is going to be there." He shrugs, "I'll see you later Sarah, bye." 

Noah drives off, laughing to himself as he drove to pick up Grace from school. 

She glares once she gets in the car, "I see you were able to actually be on time today and not forget about me."

He rolls his eyes, "Will you just let off, I am in a good mood and I said I was sorry." 

She plugged in her headphones to her phone and put them in, ignoring him. 

Noah sighed and turned up the music and drove home, not paying attention to his little sister any longer. 

Grace hurries to her room and slams the door and Noah rolled his eyes, _teenagers_. 

"Noah, please come here." His mom's curt voice rang out and he sighed, his hand running through his hair quickly before going to his mom's office. 

"Yes?"

"Your father and I are leaving to go to Portland this weekend."

He shrugged, "Okay…"

"You are going to have to stay home this weekend. We can't have Grace being by herself." She says seriously, looking him hard in the eye. 

"Well I have plans for tomorrow so I guess I will hire someone to watch her?"

"No, you're going to stay home." She laughs sarcastically. 

Noah rolls his eyes which seemed like the hundredth time today, "Mom, I have plans that I can't make. I will be home by curfew tomorrow." He stalked away before she could say anything else. He locked his bedroom door and turned up his music so he couldn't hear if she knocked. 

His mom could be such a-such a _bitch_. Guilt instantly ensured after that thought. Bitch was such a bad word and to use it towards his mother was _sinning_.

He chewed his lip and sat at his desk, trying to focus on his homework. 

 

**_Niall_ **

Niall saw Alison park her car and walk towards the school. His eyes were on her body, the tight shirt with her cleavage spilling out of her top. Her skirt was shorter than the one he met her. 

God, she was fucking sexy.

He saw himself as very lucky to have fucked that and he was surprised with himself, he wanted to tap that again and possibly again. Niall had a thing for those who slept around a lot, because it was easy to detach but he was finding himself oddly, attached?

_No. You like the fucking._ He mused and started walking after Alison. He finally caught up with her when she stopped at her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers, "Hey Ally."

She flushed and looked up at him, "Hi Niall…"

"How are you-"

"You're in front of my locker." A voice interrupted Niall. 

He turned and glared at the voice, just some guy, not anyone special. "And I am talking to Alison here, piss off." He faced Ally again, "Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm-"

"I have class, please move." The guy said again. 

Niall grit his teeth, "I said piss off." He shoved him. 

The guy recoiled and shoved him back, pushing Niall into the lockers. Alison stepped away quickly. Niall pushed away from the lockers and grabbed him, shoving the kid against the locker, his forearm over his neck, "I was fucking talking, if you could have waited." Niall started to punch him before being ripped off of the guy by a teacher.

"We're going to the office Horan, now." The teacher gripped Niall's arm and grabbed the other kid, "Let's go, the both of you."

"Bye Ally." Niall winked and she giggled waving slightly as Niall was dragged towards the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope y'all liked it! Remember, Mondays and Fridays are update days (sorry I slacked, I am sick so I have been sleeping a lot more than usual). Also if you follow me on tumblr at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! Until Monday my lovelies xx


	8. Chapter 8

**_Niall_ **

"Mr. Horan…" The principle, Mr. Higgins, sighed and looked at Niall then to the other guy in the fight. "Who started it?"

Niall raised his brow and looked at the other guy, "Believe it or not, it was this arsehole."

The guy looked at the guy with his brows raised, "He wouldn't get out of the way of my locker!" His voice was incredulous and his fingers ran through his hair in frustration.

"In my defense, he shoved me-out right. I was only defending myself." Niall played innocent, his eyes round and his lips pushed into a pout of surprise. 

"Are you joking-"

"Is that true?" Mr. Higgins looked hard at the other student. 

"Well, yeah, I pushed-"

Mr. Higgins interrupted, "So you indeed started it?" 

"Yes." The guy said with a frown.

"Well, you both are in trouble for this." He typed on his computer for a moment, trying to figure out what the best punishment would be best for both of you. This wasn't Niall's first offense-far from it really-and this other kid, Russell, he never had done anything wrong. After a moment he decided, "Both of you have detention Friday."

Niall snorted, amused and Russell put his hands in his head, upset. 

"Is there anything else I can do sir?" Russell seemed to beg and Niall laughed to himself. 

Mr. Higgins' brow rose, "Russell, that is quite fair for someone who started it…" 

Russell nodded. 

"Can I leave now?" Niall stood up, his arms folded over his chest. 

"Yes, to class, both of you." Mr. Higgins waved them off. 

Niall walked out first and saw Alison outside of the office, "Ally?"

Without a word, she stood up and dragged him to where the office couldn't see them any longer. She pushed him against the lockers, her lips on his. 

Niall gasped in surprise before kissing back, his hands gripping her hips and his body pressed firmly against hers. Her hands moved to knot in his hair and tugged at it as his tongue traced the roof of her mouth after a moment. 

"Want to bail?" Niall broke away after a moment, his words were slightly breathless. 

Alison nodded, "Yeah." She gasped out. 

Niall grabbed her hand and lead her down to his truck and helped her inside before getting in the drivers side. He drove them towards the lake-it would be easy to fuck in the truck obviously.

 

**_Noah_ **

Friday went by so slowly and the classes he had with Elizabeth he felt almost awkward to be in with her. 

He told his mom that Friday was happening whether or not she wanted it to, so she order a sitter for his "selfish and sinful behaviour". 

He felt guilty but not to the point of really caring that much. The girl that he was sure was going to tell him no, said yes. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. 

Noah got home and saw his dad waiting for him. He sighed to himself and pushed past his dad to get into the house so he could start getting ready. 

"Son…" His dad started. 

Noah ignored him and kept join cup to his room. 

"Noah, get down here."

"No. I am going to go shower and get ready for my date. Leave me alone." He said in a dead tone, shutting his door and locking it. 

Noah turned on the music in his room and decided to rub one out while he was in the shower. He plugged his headphones into the computer and searched for porn videos that had the female that resembled Elizabeth. 

He watched for almost thirty minutes, touching himself on occasion before getting into the shower. He kept the noises and the images in his mind as he started. Rubbing harder and more quickly until he came. 

The feeling of being relaxed was almost instantaneous but so was the guilt. He finished showering and got out, drying off quickly. 

He dressed in darker colored jeans and an nice white button down. He put a bit of wax in his short brown hair. 

Noah brushed his teeth and waited until his parents were gone. He grabbed his car keys and put Elizabeth's address into his GPS and walked out of his room. 

"Gracie?"

She poked her head out of the room, "What?" 

"I'll be home by eleven or midnight, okay?" Noah walked towards her room.

"Okay, bye." She slammed the door in his face. 

"Okay well, Miss Lou will be here soon…" Noah sighed. 

He went down the stairs and he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and smiled at Lou, her white hair and her indie style of dress. "Hey Miss Lou!"

"Noah1" She hugs him and walks in. 

"Gracie is in her room and is mad at me, so there's that." Noah shook his head.

She laughed, "I'll be sure to take care of it. Have fun on your date." 

Noah nodded and said goodbye. 

He put in a piece of gum as he drove to Elizabeth's house, very nervous. He felt a bit sick to his stomach and kept reminding himself to breathe deeply. 

 

**_Elizabeth_ **

Elizabeth was nervous all throughout the day, doing her best to be normal with Noah when she did come across him. But it was harder said than done. 

There was some slight relief when she got home but as the time got closer for her to get ready, she grew antsy and she start to pick at the cuts on her thighs. 

After a little bit, she decided to shower the day off so she would be clean for the date. Elizabeth stared at the toilet while she waited. 

_Might as well, you look bloated._ Her eyes went to the mirror and moved up and down her body. She skipped both lunch and breakfast to justify her eating dinner. Even if she tried to throw up, she would be lucky to get anything out of her. Elizabeth knelt before the toilet and put her hair up quickly. She pushed her fingers deep into her throat, hitting her gag reflex. 

She felt herself dry heaving, but nothing in her stomach, all she brought out was her stomach acid. Which burnt worse than her normal throw up. 

It was only a bit but it made her feel better. She stood up and rinsed her mouth out quickly from the taste and got in the shower quickly after that. 

Elizabeth spent time blow drying her hair and curling it, making sure it was all perfect. She spent longer on her make up than usual, making sure it was all even and done as perfect as she could get it. 

She searched her drawers for a matching bra and panties. After pulling on her lacey underwear, she found a dark blue dress that came just above her knee. She pulled on her black heels and put a bit of perfume on. 

As she was putting on her jewelry and putting her clutch together, the door bell rang. 

She bit her lip before she remembered she was wearing lipstick. 

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs and opened the door, "Hi." She smiled as she spoke. 

Her heart skipped when she saw what Noah was wearing, the white shirt looked nice on him. He looked so handsome. He was holding a bouquet of daisies and her eyes rested on his deep blue one. 

Elizabeth liked Noah. Plain and simple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii lovelies, thank you so much for reading this! Reminder, I will be updating once a week-whenever it gets done! If you follow me on tumblr here: sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! I hope y'all enjoyed it. xx [sorry for such a late update, school has been crazy with everything, thanks for putting up with me xx]


	9. Chapter 9

**_Niall_ **

Niall laid out, hands behind his head with Ally laying her head against his chest. Her fingers ran through his chest hair, her chest still heaving. 

He made her cum three times, each orgasm crazier than the last. "Niall, you seriously know what you're doing." She sighed softly, her head nuzzling his chest for a moment. 

"Thanks babe, you're not terrible yourself." His eyes were on the dark sky. For these reasons, he kept blankets in his truck. 

Simply, to fuck. 

She yawned softly and he shifted to be able to run his fingers through her hair. She was a good fuck, he'd give her that. No strings attached, it was great. She was hot too and bloody amazing at blow jobs, so there was really no complaining on his part. 

The next words that came out of his mouth took him by surprise completely, "Want to see a film tomorrow?" He wasn't a date man, he wasn't a _relationship_ man. He did none of these things, but here he was, asking her out. 

"Seriously?" Her sleepy voice, shocked. 

"Yeah." 

"I would love to Niall." She shifted to look up at him and his eyes searched hers for a moment. 

He looked away first and bit his lip, what in the fucking hell was he thinking?

 

**_Noah_ **

When Elizabeth answered the door, Noah was a little floored. 

She looked amazing. Her eyes seemed to be more pronounced, her hair was curled instead of straight. Her dress looked gorgeous on her and was, frankly, an instant boner for him. 

Her curves were more visible in the way the dress clung to her. Her cleavage was distracting and her legs… He wanted them wrapped around him. 

"H-hi." He choked out. 

She smiled shyly, "Mom, I am leaving." She shut the door behind her and Noah took a step forward, taking her into a hug. God, she smelt great.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He searched her eyes as he spoke, smiling softly. 

Elizabeth bit her lip, 'Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She spoke with a soft voice. 

Noah nodded and held out her arm for her to take. She did that as they walked to the car, "So I was thinking of dinner and a walk in the park? A film would be much too cliche." 

She giggled, teasing lightly, "And you're not one for cliches." 

"Not in the least." He chuckled as he opened the jeep door for her and helping her into the jeep. Noah hurried to the driver's side. 

 

**_Elizabeth_ **

She had meant it when he said he looked handsome. His button down was perfectly unwrinkled and his dark skinny jeans just… He looked good. 

She occasionally glanced over at him as they drove to the restaurant. He kept the conversation mainly about school or church. 

Elizabeth had no real interest in the church subject. She stopped believing in God when her dad died. But, it was nice listening to him about things he seemed to like. 

"But I am really excited about the baseball season this year." He says with a nod, working the gum a bit more forcefully.

She smiles and looks over, "Yeah? What's your position?"

"I am short stop, first base, and third." He nods, "Fourth in the batting line up." Noah glances at you for a moment, pride taking over him for a moment. 

"That's great! Maybe I can suffer through the horrible sport to come watch your skills." A genuine giggle from her and she was surprised. 

How dare she? Really? Her father is _dead_ and here she is, enjoying herself and laughing. 

Elizabeth sobered up some and shifted her green eyes out the window, watching the scenery. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Some restaurant." He shrugs, "You okay with Italian?"

Oh god, she hadn't had Italian for a long while… Mainly because she threw it up and there was no point in going out to buy it. 

"I love Italian." She nods and bites her lip slightly. 

"Good." Noah nods and parks the Jeep, coming around to help her down, but not letting go of her hand. 

Bold move. She thought to herself as she let him hold her hand. Elizabeth felt nervous about it, but let it go. His hand fit hers nicely. It wasn't too large or sweaty. 

Honestly, the confidence was kind of sexy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I'm back!! I lost my muse and school happened, then I was abroad, then school happened again and there was no muse, but don't worry! Muse is back. I am going to try to do every Friday or Saturday for updates! Sorry lovies, but here I am!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Noah_ **

He didn't know what possessed him to keep his hand with hers, but her skin was so soft and her hand was adorably dainty. He couldn't help himself. He felt like a idiot but when she didn't make him let go… Noah knew he was in the clear. 

His eyes scanned the menu, "My favourite is the fettucini alfredo." He looks up and grins at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth nods and he studies her lips as she chews them. He notices they are a bit tore up but nothing that was too bad apparently. Especially if she chews on them as often as she seemingly tends to do. Noah's eyes dropped to her tits, which look great. 

The top accented them perfect and her cleavage was close to flawless to be honest. What he would do to bury his face- _Stop._ Noah blinked once and noticed the sliver of a chain. "Oh I didn't know you had on a necklace." 

Elizabeth looked up, turning bright red, "Oh uh. It's not a necklace." She says simply, putting up the menu again to cover her face. 

"Oh, what is it then?" He presses slightly, his brow coming up slightly. 

Elizabeth sighs, "It's a dog tag." She mumbles. 

"Oh… Did your dad retire?"

"No. He's dead." Elizabeth bites her lip to keep the tears for forming. She could have lied to him, that her dad left them. Because technically he did…

Noah closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. _Dumb fucking idiot._ "Oh gosh, I am sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She cuts him off and shrugs, smiling falsely sweet at him. "I need to run to the loo." She gets up and hurries off towards the restroom. 

He sighs and smacks himself on the forehead, "You bloody fool." He says under his breath. But to be fair, it's not like he would really know what had happened. But he knew you were upset and there was not much he could do. Not like he could follow you into the ladies restroom. 

 

**_Elizabeth_ **

She throws herself into one of the bathroom stalls, breathing erratic and her stomach heaving. Tears were working their way to her eyes, but that would break her perfect facade and would ruin her perfectly applied make up. 

It would break perfect. 

Tears were a no. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath before her body naturally heaves into the toilet, nothing coming up. She had already purged what she could at home. But her body's reaction was a bitch and she felt exhausted from this. 

She straightened and rested against the cool wall of the bathroom stall. She forced herself to take deep, cleansing breaths. 

She walked out, promising to cut herself later, and faced herself in the mirror. Elizabeth forced a smile for a few seconds before washing her hands and walking out, her eyes landing on Noah's figure. 

Noah glances up and opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it. "All right, I think I am going to go with the linguini." She smiles brightly and he simply nods. 

"Okay sounds great." Noah orders for the both of them. 

The rest of dinner went well, without any bumps in the road of conversation and by the end of the meal, Elizabeth thought her stomach was going to explode. 

Not having eaten anything quite this dense or solid really is taking a toll on her stomach and it hurt. She needed to throw up, but she left her gum at home. Fuck. 

The walk should help. 

Noah paid the tab and glanced over at her, "Ready to head out, love?" The way his eyes lit up was very sweet and made her look forward to what was coming. 

She nods and he reaches for her hand, Elizabeth intertwines their fingers and she lets him help her up into the car. 

 

**_Niall_ **

Niall got up, leaving Ally to sleep for a bit as he wandered around the forest area a bit. He was heading back to the truck when he saw a pair of two head lights pull into the "legal" parking structure. 

His brows rose but only went up further when it was that idiot Noah and the sexy but bitchy new girl… Elizabeth, getting gout of the Jeep. 

He frowned when he saw Noah take her hand and she pressed close. His eyes followed them as they ventured into the forest and Niall hustled over, slowly following them, listening into their conversation. 

"Really?! You lived in Japan?" Noah had sounded excited-fuckin' nerd. 

Elizabeth giggled and he couldn't help but like the sound of her giggle, "Yeah, it was really interesting to be honest." 

Noah laughed softly, "Oh wait, here let me help you up. We are almost at the spot I was telling you about…" 

Niall frowned slightly, was there a secret spot in the woods that he hadn't known of? He stayed back until he couldn't hear their voices and follow them. As he caught up with them, he looked out and saw that they were bathed in the pale moonlight and Noah had his arm around Elizabeth's waist and she was pressed close and barefoot-her heels to the side. 

"Oh wow." She breathed and Noah looked at her. 

"Yeah, I can say the same." Noah's voice was soft and Niall rolled his eyes. 

"Okay okay, you love birds, let's break it up. Before I throw up." Niall smirked as he emerged from the trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, is that two in one day!? Yes, because I've sucked for so long. So here you go. Take two!! xx Enjoy this, I will be updating on Fridays from now on! Or will try to!! Enjoy. Soon it will pick up steam as their time line goes on more quickly xx remember to follow me at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com if you all ready don't xx


	11. Chapter 11

**_Noah_ **

He jumped up and protectively puts an arm around Elizabeth who pressed into him, letting out a surprised gasp. He growled when he see it's Niall. 

Of course it was, who else would it be?

"Buggar off Horan." He said, pushing Elizabeth behind him a bit. Last thing he needed was Niall to charge and Elizabeth gets hurt. 

"I'd rather not. I have thoroughly enjoyed your sweet pillow talk. Keep going, act like I'm not here and let me watch you two awkwardly kiss." Niall smirked, his arms folding over his chest and took a cocky stance. 

"Noah, let's just go." Elizabeth's soft voice rang out. 

Niall smirked, "Don't think that's going to happen, _sweet cheeks._ You two are going to do exactly what I am asking of you." 

Noah took a step forward, "No. We're not. We are leaving Niall, best you do the same." 

Niall cracked his neck and took another step forward. Noah gulped a bit, but he needed to protect both Elizabeth and himself. 

**_Elizabeth_ **

She took a deep breath and stepped forward as well, getting in between Niall and Noah. "Both of you stop this right  now." Her hands pressed on both of their chests. Both were broad but Niall was a tad more muscly. _Focus._ Elizabeth turned to Niall, "You go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." She put as much venom in her tone that she could manage. "And you." She turned to Noah next, "You need to take me home Noah." She spoke in a soft, but serious tone. 

At this point she just wanted to go home. Her stomach hurt from the food and with the stress of the moment, it was not helping her stomach. 

"How about you come back with me to the hole and I'll give you the best night of your life." Niall smirked and put his hand over her wrist, pulling her to him. 

The burns were still fresh, no more than a couple days old. 

She shrieked and jerked away. 

Noah pushed forward and shoved Niall to the ground. "Don't touch her!" He growled. 

"Noah, he just gripped my burns." She murmured but pressed to him again. "He didn't hurt me." 

Niall stood up and started towards Noah but Elizabeth put herself in the way, "No. We are leaving. Thank you." She took Noah's hand and tugged him along. 

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, it's only a matter of time I will have my way with you. You'll be _begging_ for me to give it to you." Niall yelled at the two of them as they walk towards the Jeep again. 

Elizabeth ignored him and Noah tensed, "Noah, c'mon. It's fine. He's not going to do anything. I promise." 

Noah nodded, "Um, okay, going to make small talk now." 

She giggled and nodded. 

"We have Thanksgiving break coming up in a couple of weeks, doing anything fun?" He asked, looking at her. 

"No." She spoke with a head shake, "Probably make dinner for my mum and myself then call it a day?" 

"Come have dinner with my family." Noah squeezed her hand gently. 

Spending the day with Bible thumpers? Talking about God, about herself, her family…? That sounded awful, but alas, she needs to keep up perfect. 

"That sounds great Noah." She nodded slightly. 

"Perfect!" He grinned. 

**_Niall_ **

He really hadn't meant to hurt her. That was a total accent, he honestly would never go out of his way to hurt her like that. No girl really. 

Why would she have burns on her wrists though? That's what he couldn't understand. It made no logical sense. Unless she accidentally burnt herself like that. 

_Stop thinking about a girl that wants nothing to do with you. You have a well fucked girl in the back of your pick up_. Niall growled to himself in his head. 

Niall got back to the truck in time to see the head lights pull out from the "legal" parking area. He jumped into the back of the truck, "Ally, love. Wake up." He whispered to her and she grinned up at him. 

"Hey you." 

"Hey." He leaned down and gives her a long kiss. God was she sexy. "Let's get you home." He nodded, pulling her up. 

She nodded and got into the truck and he put his hand on her leg. "Want road head?" Ally giggled and raised her brows. 

Niall but his lip, who was he to turn down head? "Go for it." He prepared himself mentally for this while he drove. 

Ally's fingers came over his zip and pulled it down slowly and pulled out his half hardened dick out of the crotch hole in his boxers. "God, I love your cock." She whispered and ran her thumb over the slit at the tip before stroking him. 

Niall bit his lip to keep a moan at bay, she drove him crazy. How sexually hungry she was… As his dick grew in her hand and husky giggle came from her, her tongue kitten licked the tip and Niall groaned loudly. _Fuck_. She started to suck gently on the tip, running her tongue over the slit again and again, licking up the small amounts of precum that he was letting go.

As her mouth covered more and more of his engorged dick, the harder it was for him to focus. But he made due, he's done this before. Countless times really. 

Ally pressed her hands through the hole to squeeze his balls gently, while keeping a steady rhythm with her tongue and mouth. 

The closer Niall got to Ally's house, the closer he got to cumming. "Ah fuck, Ally, just like that baby girl." He moaned out.

"You like that daddy?" She whispered, going back to sucking hard on his dick, hollowing her cheeks. 

"Yes! Oh god, yes." His hips jerked upwards and hit the back of her throat as he came. And Ally swallowed every last drop. 

She stroked him until he was soft and put his dick back into his jeans and zipped. "That was great." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"You're fuckin' telling me." He breathed out, trying to keep his breathing under control.

**_Noah_ **

He pulled up to Elizabeth's house and glanced over at her, "You sure you're fine?" Noah chewed his lip. 

She smiled softly, "Of course I am, Noah. Trust me." She murmured. 

"Let me walk you to the door then." He got out of the Jeep and walked to her side of the car, helping her out and down. 

Noah didn't let go of her hand, holding her hand was normal now and he really like the way it felt in his hand. She walked close enough to him that their shoulders would brush against each other. 

He had made the decision while driving back, he would try to kiss her and see how that goes over. 

The walk to the front door seemed all too short and here they were. Elizabeth faced him and he faced her. His blue eyes on her green ones. 

"I had a great time despite Niall." She looked out towards the darkness of the night. 

Noah grinned, "So did I. I would love to do this again soon." He bit his lip. 

"I would like that." She smiled up at Noah. 

He took this opportunity to step a bit closer and cup her cheek with one hand, "May I give you a good night kiss?"

Elizabeth seemed to have froze up, her eyes widening a bit. Oh god. "Yeah." She whispered out, it was barely audible. "You can." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this, I will be updating on Fridays from now on! Or will try to!! Enjoy. Soon it will pick up steam as their time line goes on more quickly xx remember to follow me at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com if you all ready don't xx


	12. Chapter 12

**_Elizabeth_ **

This was it, he was asking permission to kiss her and she was going to let him. She hadn't been kissed since well past her father's death. What if she had forgotten who to? What if she was bad at it? What if she- _focus_. She had to force herself to breathe normally. 

C'mon, this is what _perfect_ girls do. They kiss boys. _Keep telling yourself that, you want his lips on you for selfish reasons-aren't you even thinking about your dad?_  

Noah was getting closer to her, one free hand coming to cup her face. She instinctively turned her face to press against the gentle touch. His hands were a bit calloused from the years of baseball and gripping the bat, but they were gentle and large. 

His blue eyes rested on her green ones. Her teeth found her bottom lip for a moment and Noah ran his thumb along her slightly chapped lip-causing her to let go of it it. 

Elizabeth chewed too much on her lip for her own good, but it was the seam to separate the broken girl from the perfect girl. These lips help the smile that told the world that she was fine and perfect. 

She drew in a small breath as Noah leaned in closer. Her eyes flutter closed and she anticipated his lips. 

Noah's lips came against hers and she moved to be closer against him. His lips were warm and soft. They molded with hers-but the difference was, she couldn't' feel any scabs against his lips. 

Her self consciousness started to grow a bit. What if she wasn't applying enough pressure? What if he thought her lips were gross? 

Noah's hands moved down to her hips and pulls her closer. Elizabeth breaks the kiss, her forehead resting against his. 

Her teeth find her bottom lip again. 

"That was nice…" Noah trails off, studying her eyes. 

She could not help the smile that came to her lips, "Yeah… It really was." 

**_Noah_ **

The kiss was perfect. He felt it. Just the kiss itself turned him on. Embarrassingly. But it had been a long while since he had  kissed a girl. 

"I would like to kiss you again." He pressed and Elizabeth smirked. Those perfect lips, curled up. He loved kissing her-even if it was the one time. 

Her eyes danced a bit more and that's when Noah realized, this was the first time that he saw a light in them. "Yeah, I would like that too."  She giggled and Noah grinned and close the distance between the two of them and kissed her again. 

Noah tried to keep it a calm kiss, but his body other ideas. She gasped in surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Her hands instinctively went to rest on his neck. Her fingers threaded in his hair at the base of neck. Noah decided to be brave and see how she would take it. His tongue ran along her bottom lip. 

She froze a bit and pulled away. 

"Crap, I am sorry." Noah flushed. 

"No, no, it's fine. I just-" 

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it." He smiled at her gently. "I'll see you at school on Monday?"

She nodded and Noah kissed her cheek. "Bye Noah." He watched her go inside and then went to his jeep. 

"Yes!" He nodded to himself and bit his lip as he went home. Noah knew that he had her… This wasn't going to be the stupid bull shit that happened with Sarah. He had a girl that actually like him and he really liked her. 

Noah gets home and he says goodbye to his sister's sitter he got for the evening and laid in bed with a smile before realizing he was still hard… Chewing his lip, he pulled out his phone and found a couple of his favourite porn videos and went at it.

Even then, old habits died hard. 

**_Niall_ **

He was parked outside of his house. The window was illuminated by the glow of the television. He knew what would be in there when he would walk in. 

His father, passed out drunk, ESPN on. Beer cans scattering the places around him. It was the same old shit, just a different day. And he was fucking sick of it. 

Niall sighed heavily and gets out of the truck. It was days like these he missed his mum most. Why did she have to leave? Why didn't she at least take him with?

Pushing the key into the door to unlock it, there is a glass bottle thrown at the door and shatters. 

"What the fuck?" He spat when he walked in. His eyes read the label, Jack Daniels. 

That shit made his dad fucking meaner than usual. 

"You piece of shit, you skip out on school today?" Bobby had Niall pressed up against the wall before he could react. 

Niall recoiled and turned his face, "Get the fuck off of me old man." He tried to shove him away but Bobby had him pinned, arms and all. 

His dad was a strong man. 

Bobby slammed his forehead against Niall's in a head butt, "I asked you a fuckin' question boy, don't fuckin' sass me you piece of shit." He growled. 

Blood dripped out of Niall's nose and he could feel one of his eyes swelling shut. Niall growled and spit the blood from his lips, it landing in his father's face. 

"What the fuck!" Bobby let go to punch Niall in the face. 

Niall was able to wiggle free and slam his dad against the door, "Don't fuckin' touch me you prick!" He yelled and slammed him against the door again. 

Nobody was allowed to touch Niall like that. Not since he was now able to fight back. 

Bobby swayed a bit, dazed. Niall yelled and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the door again, causing Bobby to crumple and fall to the ground. 

"Mom left because of you, you piece of shit!" Niall kicked him, "Fuck you! FUCK YOU. I wish you would fuckin' die!" Niall kept kicking him until he wasn't moving. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and he put his fingers under his nose-he was still breathing. But his dad would feel it in the morning. 

Good. 

He went to his room and slammed the door, locking it and pulling his dresser in front of it so his dad couldn't get in if he tired. He laid in bed, still fully clothed, his heart racing. His phone went off and he looked at the screen. _Ally_. 

" _Hey handsome, just checking that you got home all right. xx_ " 

Niall smiled to himself, why? Why would he smile to himself? She's just a girl. A girl who liked to fuck. _But also a girl you asked to the cinema…_ Niall shook his head, sighed to himself-dumb. fuck. 

" _I did beautiful, thanks x_ " He texted back. His phone went off and she had sent him a nude. 

Fuck. He had gotten lucky. " _Thank you so much beautiful, I'll pick you up for the party tomorrow._ " 

With that, Niall felt himself falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this, I will be updating on Fridays from now on! Or will try to!! Enjoy. Soon it will pick up steam as their time line goes on more quickly xx remember to follow me at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com if you all ready don't xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's one! I hit a writers block! But I got it!! I will be updating on Fridays from now on! Or will try to!! Enjoy. Soon it will pick up steam as their time line goes on more quickly xx remember to follow me at sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com if you all ready don't xx

**_Elizabeth_ **

She looked at her reflection in the mirror-studying herself. Her curls were perfectly done. Her eyeliner on point, her skinny jeans cuffed with a nice orange button down and a brown sweater over it. The dog tags tucked away. She takes a deep breath. 

Thanksgiving at the Dawsons. 

Could she really get through it? She wasn't sure. But who she was more worried about was her mom. How was her mom going to get though all of this? Her mother was seemingly dead mentally. Her break downs coming on anniversaries and holidays. On top of that, she wouldn't be able to purge it, even if she wanted to. She'd have to take laxatives. 

"Mother, are you ready?" Elizabeth goes into her mom's room and sees her mom sitting at the vanity. 

"Almost." She speaks mindlessly as she is applying her lipstick. 

Her mom almost looked normal… The make up, her hair, and even what she was wearing! It was sort of nice. Her eyes dropped to her mom's ring finger. Still wearing it. As well as the dog tag and his wedding band. 

"Okay Lizzie, ready to go." She nods a bit with a smile. 

Elizabeth grit her teeth, "I'll drive, don't you worry." She hated the name Lizzie. It wasn't her mom's  name to bloody call her. 

"This was one of your dad's favourite holidays." Her mom sniffs a bit as she gets into the car. 

"Can we please not focus on dad today?" Elizabeth looks to her mom as she speaks. "I love him and I miss him, but I can't have today being crazy like that." 

Her mom stares at her, "Because it's your boyfriend's?" Her stare shifts to a glare. 

"Because this is the first time you're meeting him and his family and I am meeting his family." Elizabeth explains slowly as she is going towards Noah's house. 

Silence fills the car afterwards and Elizabeth chewed the inside of her lip. 

**_Noah_ **

"When are they coming over?" His mom called out as he picked up the kitchen a bit. 

"Um, in the next fifteen I think?" He calls back. 

Grace walks into the kitchen, "You two going to kiss?" She giggles. 

Noah rolls her eyes, "No. But can you at least try to pretend to be normal for once." He teases and Grace hits him with a towel before checking on the potatoes. 

His mom walks into the kitchen to put more butter on the turkey, "You said they weren't church goers?" 

"No." Noah frowns a bit, that shouldn't matter. Because to him. It didn't. But that obviously was a problem for them. 

A tsking noise comes from his mom. "Oh and if you could not ask about her dad or anything. It's a sore subject since her dad's death. I was told her mom isn't taking it very well." He chews his lip. 

"We can always offer to pray for her?" His mom smiled at him. 

Noah had to keep himself from glaring, "No! Do not bring him up at all! Okay?" He starts towards his room, "Seriously, it is not good thanksgiving talk anyways." Noah watches out the window and grins to himself when he sees Elizabeth's car. 

Noah hurries down the stairs and answers the door, "Hey you!" He pecks her briefly and looks to his mum. "You must be Ms. Cooper." He holds out his hand. 

"That's Mrs." Mrs. Cooper corrects him, her small frail hand taking his. 

"Mrs. Cooper." He nods. "I'm Noah, Noah Dawson. Come on in ladies. It's freezing out here!" He brings them inside. 

**_Niall_ **

Allyson had invited him over, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go. He knew his dad was going to be of no company because he was just going to get shit faced. 

Like he did with every holiday. 

It was easier to drink than to deal with his wife having left him and Niall alone. But Niall didn't care  if that was the reason, he was a shitty father and even shittier person. 

He walked down around two and his dad was all ready in the state of being blacked out drunk. A couple swings at Niall told him that he didn't want to be there. 

But he knew he didn't want to be alone. 

"Allyson?" He asked when she answered the phone. 

"Niall! Will you be joining my family then?" She had tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but she failed to do so. He wanted to cringe. Family shit and family holidays were not his thing. He actually hated it. 

"Do you mind at all?" He asked, chewing his lip. 

"Not at all! Come over! We are about to take the turkey out!" She giggles a bit. 

He nods, "Be there in ten." Niall gets in his truck and starts over to her house. This is when he would meet her parents. 

This shit was getting too serious. This was not who he was. 

Meeting the parents. Going on dates. Joining someone's family for a holiday. 

All of this shit. 

With a deep breath he goes and knocks on the door. 

"Niall!" She grins and pulls you in for a deep kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Niall_ **

He kisses her back, holding her close. He was uncomfortable, doing this. Being here for a holiday and being here to have to seemingly play a part. He didn't think he could. 

Niall was the bad boy, smokes, parties, and done almost everything but murder or rape a girl. Allyson was slutty enough for him. Seemingly uncaring in regards to them being fuck buddies. But she is starting to change him and and he hated that. 

"I am so happy you were able to make it!" She grins and kisses Niall again. 

"Better than being home." He nods and she drags him into the living room. 

This is exactly what he expected from all of this. A mum, a dad. Sitting together hands joined, smiling up at Niall when he walks in. 

For being such a "bad girl", Allyson comes from a seemingly nice family. 

The family that he should have had.

Allyson portrayed the good girl well. She was wearing a nice button down and dark jeans. Her hair was smoothed straight. "Daddy… This is Niall, the guy I am seeing." _Daddy_? She had this good girl image down. Guess it was true, good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. 

Her dad stood up and took Niall's extended hand. It was a nice firm handshake. Niall felt out of place. He was in skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a tshirt. 

*

Niall stayed uncomfortable, he wasn't able to relax. He did not do families. And here he was. Fuck, he doesn't do girlfriends either, but here he was. Going more steady with a girl than he had ever. 

**_Elizabeth_ **

"So Elizabeth, where are you hoping to attend school after this year?" Mrs. Dawson regards her with almost glaring eyes. 

Elizabeth could tell that Noah's mum was not fond of her, and that bothered her but not too much. She would fall for the fake, perfect mask like everyone else. She notices Noah giving a slight look to his mom. "Well, I am wanting to go to a JC so I can still be at home and then transfer to University of Oregon." She smiles and nods. 

"Did you know Noah is planning on going to Texas Christian University?" She smiles proudly, which she had every right to be. 

Noah _was_ the perfect son. 

"Yes, I knew he was applying!" Elizabeth smiles and nods. 

Mrs. Dawson keeps her nose slightly turned up. "Well, why not just go straight to a university?" 

"I just want to make sure my mother and I are all settled in from the move." Elizabeth keeps her eyes on Mrs. Dawson. 

Noah clears his throat, "Enough talk about that, yeah?" He reaches for another slice of pie. "We don't have to deal with that for literally, another year, and we don't know if I've been accepted." 

His mom rolls her eyes and shrugs, "How could they not?" 

There was a moment of silence and Elizabeth's mom was uncomfortable. You could see it clear on her face. "Mother, are you all right?" Elizabeth leaned over to whisper.

"Yeah." Her mom works the ring on her finger, moving it quickly back and forth, spinning it in the endless circles to express her nervousness. 

Elizabeth sighs and nods, "Okay…" 

"With your father having been in the military don't you get his G.I. Bill?" Mrs. Dawson asks, brows up. Mr. Dawson looked at his wife, appalled. Grace just went quiet. 

Elizabeth's heart sunk and her mother's eyes filled with tears. 

**_Noah_ **

"Are you joking me right now?" He knew that that was a sore subject for Elizabeth and her mom and he knew that it was none of their business. 

The icing on the cake was that Noah specifically asked his mom and dad not to say anything. 

"It's all right Noah-" Elizabeth starts, but Noah quickly interrupts. 

"No, it's not all right! Not in anyway! I specifically-"

Mrs. Cooper lets out a shudder and the tears start down her cheeks. She slowly starts to rock back and forth. Elizabeth stands up, "We are leaving." She speaks as if she is stating a fact. Elizabeth helps her mom up. 

He turns to glare at his mom, "That was mean." He growls out to her. 

"Noah Daw-" 

"Don't." Noah shakes his head and stands up to help Elizabeth to take her mom to the car. Noah studies Elizabeth, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for-"

"It's fine. It was a fair question of your mother. It's my mother that just still… She has a lot of problems with it." She nods a bit. "I'll see you later Noah." 

"Bye Elizabeth." Noah leans in and Elizabeth gives him a brief peck. 

He watches her drive away and goes inside, "You are a bitch!" He yells at his mom, finally speaking his mind. That was such a dirty word and such disrespect… He was for surely going to hell. _But remember our porn problem Noah_? 

Hell it was. 

Noah locks himself into his room as his parents yell at him and pound on the door. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Elizabeth_ **

After getting her mother home, she helped her get undressed and put into sweats and a t-shirt. Her mum starts to cry harder and Elizabeth runs her fingers through her hair.

“It’s okay. He’s in a better place.” She hated the words that came off her tongue. But they were needed. Her mother needed to hear it. However, it was hard to say when she didn’t believe it either.

Getting her mother to fall asleep, Elizabeth went to her bedroom and took her razors out. She couldn’t do this anymore. She is done with all of this. Leaving a note for her mother, she apologizes. She fills the tub up and sighs softly, it was scalding hot water. Elizabeth is not one for theatrics, she was just going to do this and get it done with.

What she did not anticipate was the tapping at her window. She leaves the razors on the counter in the bathroom to go look out her window.

Noah.

What the hell. She pushes her window up and leans out, “Noah… What’s up?” She murmurs out, looking down at him, his blue eyes meet hers.

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” Noah says and walks closer to the house. “Can I come up?” He asks a bit nervously.

Fuck. “Uh, sure. Front door or do you want to climb in?” Her brows come up.

“I’ll be a romantic and climb up.” He chuckles and comes to the side railing and start to climb up, pulling himself through the window. Elizabeth watches him with wary eyes. This fucks up all of her plans. Everything.

“Why are you here, exactly. Not to be rude.” She says hurriedly and he comes over to pull her into a tight hug.

“I’m here to apologize for my mother. I truly am sorry about that.” He says quietly. “I didn’t think she would be so rude about all of that. She has a tendency to be a bitch.”

Elizabeth blushes a bit, “I’m sorry but I couldn’t agree more. My mother had an entire fit over it. I just got her to sleep.” She says with a soft sigh, rubbing her temples gently.

Noah closes the gap between the two of them, hugging her close. “May I give you a kiss?”

She always liked kissing Noah, he’s sweet about them. But, Elizabeth is feeling more than gentle, sweet kisses. She is the virgin’s virgin. But she wanted more. No, not sex. Just a hot and heavy make out. “Yeah.” She nods and takes his hand and pulls him close.

Noah smiles and leans in to give her a gentle kiss. But Elizabeth didn’t let it stop there. She presses close, pulling Noah tightly to her. She wanted more than just kisses. 

**_Noah_ **

He ignores his parents slamming on the door, not caring what they were yelling. His mother was a bitch and she did deserve that. They ruined the night. It was supposed to be a ‘family’ night. But it ended up being a shit show. Noah climbs out of his window and carefully makes his way down.

He needed to make this up to Elizabeth but he wasn’t entirely sure how to do so. Because it was his idea to bring her mother and Elizabeth over. And it was his own mother that messed it all up.

Noah gets in his jeep and starts the drive to her house, his nerves building up as he gets closer. What was he going to even say? Or do?

Screwing up like this doesn’t warrant a simple sorry, an apology doesn’t fix something like this. He starts to get overly anxious and has to pull over to try to calm himself. He is going to find himself dumped. The sad part is that he really likes Elizabeth.

He was surprised that she even let him come up, let alone kiss her.

But, when she pulled him in further. He is more confused than he is sure of what to do. Her tongue traced his bottom lip.

Making out. That was the step before sex. He was going to go to hell.

However, that doesn’t stop Noah’s mind tapping into the porno that reminded him of Elizabeth. His hands grip into her hips and pulls her closer. His lips easily parting to meet her tongue. A soft gasp comes from her and he pushes her back until they get to her bed and he lays her down onto the bed.

Elizabeth drags him down to her, her lips searching his out again. Effortlessly. Their lips worked against each other’s, their tongues knotted. Noah presses his body against hers, her hands sneak up the back of his shirt. A soft sigh comes from her and Noah nudges her legs apart, settling against her a bit more.

He knew what he was doing was crossing the line, biblically speaking. This could lead to sex. Sex before marriage was bad. Extremely bad. Hell. Hell. Hell.

But none of that is going through his mind. All that is?

Elizabeth’s mouth is on his, tongue in his mouth, the feeling of her tits pressed against his chest, how hard he is with his dick pressed at the apex of her jeans… All it is, is her.

She is all consuming.

Her mouth isn’t enough. He needs to kiss more of her. So he does. He brings his lips down to her neck, biting and sucking.

“Oh god, Noah.” She whimpers softly as he kisses the sweet spot on her neck.

That only pushes him further. He grinds against her slightly, Elizabeth lets out a breathy moan. That’s all he wants. To make her feel good. Make her feel better. Show her how sorry he is; how much he cares.

He moves against her, making sure her clit area (if that’s what people called it, he isn’t even sure where the clit is or what it is for) is being tended to. All he knew for sure was that it felt great with his dick. His lips stay on her neck and kisses, bites, sucks… All of it. She moans softly again, her legs already shaking. Noah has seen enough porn to know that she was going to cum.

He moans in her ear, moving a bit faster. He wants to feel the satisfaction of making her cum.

Which he does.

“Oh fuck,” She curses to him as she starts to cum. Noah keeps moving, ignoring the heat that is flashing through him. He is going to wank off so hard later, he couldn’t wait.

Noah lays next to Elizabeth and looks at her. “Well…”

“That was amazing.” She whispers and rolls onto her side to cuddle into him. Noah reciprocates and holds her.

Yep. Hell. That is all that was left for him.

**_Niall_ **

“Fuck, oh god, Ally,” Niall moans loudly as he fucks into her, not missing a beat in his rhythm. She is a moaning mess under him, eyes closed, tits bouncing, and body covered in sweat.

They left dinner early to fuck before he had to take her home and he had to go back to his piece of shit father.

“Harder,” She cries out and reaches down to rub her clit. She is right on the edge. Niall was hitting her spot over and over and before he knew it, she is squirting on his cock.

Niall cums in her and pulls out after he goes soft. “Well fuck, baby. You’re so god damn tight.” He chuckles breathlessly.

“You’re just big.” She whimpers out, closing her eyes, panting.

“Let’s get my tight pussy home.” He nods and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. He is not into cuddles and he did not do pillow talk. Nothing.

Niall fucks and lets them go home or he disappears.

She gets dressed, pulling on her dress back on. Allyson smooths her hair out and Niall pulls on his jeans and shirt.

He couldn’t get her home soon enough. He planned on getting fucked as soon as he did.

She tries to cuddle into him as he drives her home, Niall stays stiff, not relaxing and cuddling her like she wanted. It hurt her feelings, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

Niall is going to break up with her soon. As in, before Christmas soon. Because he didn’t like her that much.

She is just a good fuck.

He kisses her goodbye and walks her to the door (due to her request), but he’s gone as soon as he can be.

Niall was sitting on the roof of his house, drinking right out of the liquor bottle. Tequila. Strong enough to make him forget what is going on.

But soon, the roof isn’t good enough. He sways getting down, almost falling off entirely. But he recovers and wanders the streets, staying in the shadows, draining the bottle as he goes. He stumbles here and there, but doesn’t fall. He wants to walk down to the lake. Yes, he will be trespassing. But does he give a fuck? No.

As he gets closer and closer, he notices someone walking in the street. He squints, oh shit. It is that new girl from school! What is her name again? Ella? Eleanor? No, Liz. Elizabeth. Niall watches her walk for a bit.

“Hey! New girl, c’mere. Don’ walk alone!” He slurs and he watches her jump and get ready to run.

“Piss off. I’m not interested in pervs.” She snaps back, taking a defensive stance.

Niall catches up to her. “I’m walking to the lake… Ya wanna come?” He asks and keeps walking, glancing over his shoulder. “I’ll share the tequila.” He says in a coaxing tone. A smirk graces his lips when he notices her tentative steps starting, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii lovelies, thank you so much for reading this! Updates will not always be this long. Niall WILL be introduced in the next update. Also, I will be updating Mondays and Fridays! If you follow me on tumblr here: sweetniallofmine.tumblr.com There will be mentions about next updates and teasers! I hope y'all enjoyed it. xx


End file.
